


О рождественских чудесах

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: Новогодняя драббло-открытка





	О рождественских чудесах

[](https://imgur.com/9YqzmBx)

– Спок! 

Капитан ошеломлённо застыл на пороге своей каюты и, кажется, даже слегка разинул рот от удивления. 

– Что ты…

Слов не находилось. Воздух вдруг стал каким-то густым и тягучим, и время остановилось. Безусловно, Джим ожидал, что рождественский вечер принесёт ему парочку приятных сюрпризов, но не настолько же… кхм… приятных. 

– Что ты делаешь? – наконец справился с внезапно напавшим на него косноязычием бравый капитан Кёрк, во все глаза разглядывая полностью обнаженного старшего помощника, с лазерным резаком в руке атакующего его небольшую рождественскую ёлку. 

– Добрый вечер, Джим. Заходи, я освобожусь через две с половиной минуты.

Бессовестный, до беспредела обнаглевший, абсолютно голый вулканец ещё и приглашает капитана войти в собственную каюту! Определенно: Рождество – это пора чудес. 

– Кажется, мне надо выпить.

Плеснув себе виски из подаренной Скотти коллекционной бутылки, Джим развалился в кресле и, начав наконец получать удовольствие от происходящего, принялся наблюдать за точными действиями Спока. Вжик! И кончик ветки, длиной не более полусантиметра, покорно летит к босым ногам новоявленного садовника. Вжик! И хвоя на соседней еловой лапе становится короче на пару миллиметров. 

– Всё, – Спок дезактивировал резак и отошёл на пару шагов, чтобы полюбоваться на плоды своего труда. – Теперь безупречно, – склонив голову набок, сообщил он. 

– Можно я попробую угадать, что здесь произошло? 

– У тебя отличная интуиция, – не совсем внятно отозвался Спок, обошёл ещё раз вокруг ёлки и замер посреди каюты, явно не зная, что делать дальше.

Залпом допив виски, капитан поднялся ему навстречу и стянул форменку.

– Кто-то из членов экипажа угостил тебя чем-то сладким на вечеринке, на которую мне сегодня так и не удалось попасть, – чёрная футболка отправилась вслед за форменкой, – после чего ты решил ждать меня в моей каюте, – один за другим сапоги полетели в угол, – когда ты сюда пришёл, твою голову посетила светлая мысль раздеться и залезть под одеяло, чтобы подготовить для меня… э-э-э… рождественский сюрприз, – за сапогами последовали брюки, – но пока ты меня ждал, ты обратил внимание на то, что дерево слегка ассиметрично, и вулканский перфекционизм не позволил тебе проигнорировать этот факт, – избавившись от нижнего белья, Джим медленно начал приближаться к Споку, заворожено внимающему его догадкам. – Поэтому ты поднялся с кровати, достал из шкафа мой резак и принялся устранять несовершенство, да так увлекся, что не заметил моего возвращения. В чём я ошибся? – спросил капитан, уже почти прижимаясь к обнажённому телу вулканца и понимая, что ещё немного, и он будет не в состоянии продолжать этот без сомнения интереснейший диалог.

– Ни в чём, – выдохнул Спок ему в лицо, одновременно сжимая в ладонях его пятую точку. – Разве что закуска, которую предложила мне энсин Монро, была совсем не сладкой. 

Их губы соприкоснулись, и через долю секунды заострённый язык, остро пахнущий горьким шоколадом, хозяйничал во рту Джима. 

_Надо будет в порядке вознаграждения перевести Монро в альфа-смену_ , – отстранённо подумал капитан, и это была последняя связная мысль, посетившая его голову эти вечером.


End file.
